


今晚月色真美

by llllhou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 海赫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llllhou/pseuds/llllhou
Summary: 海赫 ooc 车速快
Relationships: 海赫
Kudos: 5





	今晚月色真美

“呀呀呀！赫宰呀！快过来！下雪了啊！你快看呀!赫宰呀！.....？”李东海兴奋地站在窗前看着外面飘落的雪花，他想招呼李赫宰一起看，但奇怪的是没有人回应。  
“干嘛去了？明明刚刚还在这呢...”李东海嘟嘟囔囔的转身离开，话音还没落，就被眼前的景象惊得定在了原地。李赫宰此时正乖顺的被金钟云搂在怀里，两人一起冲着手机做表情，自拍得不亦乐乎。李东海呆呆地站在两人斜前方，突然觉得这是世界上最远的距离。  
好难过，李东海的心情一下子跌到了谷底，他刚刚真的是被从头到脚泼了个冰凉，难道李赫宰他真的更喜欢和艺声哥待在一起吗？想来想去，他也不得不承认他们在一起更有趣些，俩人可以自在的开玩笑，互怼起来毫不留情，可爱又有趣。现在大势的拖孩CP不就是最好的证明吗？  
悲伤止不住的爆发，一滴豆大的眼泪“啪嗒”的掉在手机屏幕上，被砸亮的屏幕上显示了一条消息：你关注的YESUNG发了一条微博，点击查看。不出所料，是两人刚刚的合照。“怎么挨这么近啊，艺声哥明明知道赫宰他是有夫之夫！气死我了气死我了，急死我了急死我了..”李东海焦躁的不行，两条腿抖啊抖，把鞋跟在地上磕的哒哒响。  
“你冷吗？抖得这么厉害？”李赫宰不知道什么时候出现在他身后。  
“啊？我有吗？我没有啊！”李东海被吓了一跳，但随之而来的是对这人的生气，于是马上变了脸：“你管我呢？走开！离我远点！”“....”李赫宰觉得奇怪，但是他知道问了也不会得到答案，所以当他的视线落在李东海手机上时，就全都明白了。  
李赫宰知道李东海是一个很在乎他的人，他想和自己分享他的一切，他把他当做生命中的灵魂伴侣，就像他对李东海那样，有很强的占有欲，这种占有欲，通常表现为在看到对方和别人亲近时会产生的强烈醋意。  
“海海呀，你有没有闻到什么味道？”李赫宰把鼻子凑近人身边仔细闻着。  
“边儿待着去，没空理你。”李东海傲娇的转身，把背朝着李赫宰。  
“别生气啦海海，我错了嘛，我闲着无聊，刚好看到艺声哥，就去调节了一下他的情绪，你看，现在好多啦。”顺着李赫宰手指的方向看过去，毛孩子哥正用小手冲这边指着向旁边的队长大人诉苦，在和李赫宰对视的瞬间，不出所料的听到了芬芳的语言。  
李东海被艺声的样子逗笑了，低下头抿嘴偷着乐，憋笑憋得身体一抖一抖的。李赫宰看到还以为自己又把人弄哭了，赶忙开口哄人：“海海你别哭呀，你看看我，我做什么你可以开心一点？”“.....”“那这样吧，今天你想干什么我都答应你好不好？”“真的吗！”李东海一下子抬起头，直勾勾的盯着他看。“...嗯，真，真的。”李赫宰有一种不好的预感。  
于是，在接下来的演唱会中，留下了为数不多的李赫宰主动又软萌的珍贵影像。这其中最大的受益者自然不用多说，是计划着今晚开荤的李东海先生。  
从演唱会结束，到回了酒店，李东海反常的保持沉默。朴正洙问都不用问就知道发生了什么，只是在李东海关上房门后，把李赫宰往那边推了推。李赫宰看事情败露也就不再藏着掖着，要了房卡就消失在了门后。  
房间里一片漆黑，只有床头的灯亮着，人在浴室里，时不时传出水声。在外面的李赫宰也没有老实待着，他先给自己换上了浴袍，露出大片雪白肌肤的同时，脱下了贴身的内裤，给自己挂了空挡。然后爬上柔软的床铺，对着梳妆台上的镜子做起了润滑。  
李赫宰想，既然是道歉，就要做到有诚意。于是在一堆五颜六色的套套中特意选了一个带波纹的，听说这个是效果最好的，还自带催情功效。过了没一会儿，就听到浴室里没了声儿，李东海用毛巾擦着头发从里面走了出来。李赫宰赶紧摆了一个撩人的姿势，整个人侧躺，两条细长白嫩的腿交叠着，浴袍被拉扯开露出胸口和锁骨，手撑着脑袋，嘴里叼着选好的套套，眼神迷离，就差把“哥哥干我”写在脸上了。  
李东海看着床上的李赫宰感觉全身上下的血都在横冲直撞，一时间只觉得精虫上脑，恨不得立刻把人压在身下猛干一顿，不对，猛干一晚。李赫宰看李东海站在原地表情诡异，还以为自己不够勾人或是人还在生气所以对自己没有性趣，便又黏黏糊糊的凑上去想讨一个吻。  
“哥哥~我想你了~”像小狗一样的撒娇，还在人颈窝蹭来蹭去，双腿盘上李东海的腰，用臀缝一下一下的蹭着人变得火热的下体。李东海被撩得也有点把持不住，便上手揉捏那两瓣臀肉，一边揉一边向两边大力拉扯，惹得身上的人儿小声抽泣。“我问你，知道今天哪儿做错了吗？”李赫宰点头：“知道，因为我和呜呜哥挨太近了。”“我想叫你来看雪，你都没有理我，赫，我好伤心的。”李东海不满的捏了一下臀肉，李赫宰的一声“哈啊~”就飘进了耳朵，这是世界上最勾魂的声音。“哥哥对不起，今晚，我任哥哥惩罚~”李赫宰耳朵都熟透了。“那好，今晚你死定了！”李东海叼着怀里人的耳垂警告道。  
下一秒李赫宰就被人大力扔到床上，李东海像猛兽一样朝他扑来，扯下他腰间的衣带就将手腕束在头顶，紧接着又把他翻了个面，这样一来李东海做什么他都看不见了，来不及反应，更来不及拒绝。李赫宰害怕，分开的双腿不由得向内收，李东海看到人不安的扭动有些烦躁，他不喜欢李赫宰对他抗拒的样子。于是手顺着李赫宰光洁的皮肤滑到脚踝处，用衣带绑好固定在床尾，形成“人”字。  
“海...海海，我害怕，求求你放开我..”李赫宰颤抖着声音求饶。  
“.....”  
李赫宰身上的浴袍被突然掀开，下半身暴露在了空气中，温度差使他的皮肤上出现了细小的颗粒。冰凉的液体从半空中滴落砸在尾骨，顺着臀缝滑入隐秘的深处。一双带着微茧的手挤入臀缝就着液体开始上下揉搓，食指也时不时的深入小穴抽插一番。  
“啪”，李东海一掌拍上圆润挺翘的臀，“撅好了不准动”，他命令着李赫宰。  
“呜..哥哥轻点，赫宰好疼...呜...”李赫宰哀求着，一边又努力翘起臀部讨好身后的人。  
没有任何征兆的，李东海闯入了李赫宰的身体里。粗大的阴茎来回抽插着，摩擦着内壁，带动着穴口的嫩肉向外翻。体内的敏感点也不停地被照顾，李赫宰在高潮的边缘，身体像被抽空了力气，跪着的膝盖止不住的颤抖。  
李东海居高临下地看着李赫宰，手抚上他的脊背，到漂亮的蝴蝶骨，再绕到前面去感受他的锁骨与脖颈。他多么希望，这些都是他一个人的，别人看一眼都是对他的侵犯，他绝不允许。温热的内壁，紧致的小穴，对于李东海而言，这具肉体实在太过美好。占有他，侵犯他....这些想法不断地刺激着李东海，他大力的冲撞着身下人，在高潮来临前，俯身咬在了他的肩胛骨上，这一口咬得很重，他感受到李赫宰伸长脖颈大口喘息，他像一只天鹅，引诱着他。  
李东海射了，射在了李赫宰的身体里。他很满足，笑得像一只偷了腥的猫儿。  
李东海把绑在李赫宰脚上的束缚解开，将人抱起平躺着放在床上，轻轻地替人揉着红肿的脚踝。李赫宰靠在他怀里，发出舒服地嘤咛。  
高潮过后的李赫宰全身泛着分红，像草莓布丁一样可口诱人。李东海看着入了迷，探头亲上了他肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。“嗯..”迷迷糊糊的李赫宰被打扰了美梦，舔了舔嘴唇，偏头躲开了。李东海看着心生喜爱，又追上去在额头印了一吻。  
“今晚月色真美，你说对吧，赫宰？”


End file.
